This invention relates to antiperspirant and deodorant products and to cosmetic methods of reducing perspiration and unpleasant body odours.
Cosmetic antiperspirant and deodorant compositions are known. Typical antiperspirant compositions comprise topically acceptable compositions containing a metal salt, such as an astringent aluminium or aluminium/zirconium salt, in combination with a cosmetically suitable vehicle. Typical deodorant compositions comprise topically acceptable compositions containing one or more agents that mask or inhibit the formation of unpleasant body odours; antimicrobial agents are widely used for this purpose. Such cosmetic antiperspirant and deodorant products may be available in a variety of product forms, for example as sticks, roll-on lotions, aerosols and pump spray formulations.
Whilst such compositions provide a degree of malodour reduction, there are problems associated with their use. For example, some people find that such compositions are insufficiently effective. Others find that the application of astringent antiperspirant salts or certain anti-microbial agents leads to skin irritation. Other problems include formulation difficulties with the high levels of active ingredients sometimes required. It has long been desirable to achieve excellent protection from body malodour without the use of high concentrations of conventional antiperspirant or deodorant agents. This could lead to antiperspirant and deodorant products being cheaper, easier to formulate (by virtue of the reduced amount of antiperspirant active used), or generally having improved sensory properties. Other benefits of requiring lesser amounts of conventional antiperspirant or deodorant agents include the reduced concentration on the body of such xe2x80x98foreignxe2x80x99 agents and the reduced impact on the environment, in terms of chemical usage and processing.
The use of numerous xe2x80x9cnon-conventionalxe2x80x9d antiperspirant or deodorant agents are described in the prior art. For example, the use of anticholinergic materials is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,709 (MacMillan, 1967); U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,787 (Soldati et al, 1977); and a series of patents by Felger et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,176, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,096, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,494, 1988). Such materials are claimed to reduce perspiration at source, that is to say at the secretory coil of the sweat glands.
The present invention is concerned with materials that can be termed xe2x80x9ccalcium channel blocking agentsxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cCCBAxe2x80x9ds, vide infra). One such material, methoxy-verapamil, has been shown, in vitro, to reduce sweat production from isolated cannulated monkey palm eccrine sweat glands (Sato and Sato, Am. J. Physiol., 1981, 241, C113-C120). Other CCBAs have been demonstrated to be physiologically active in various types of tissue; for example, tetrandrine, an alkaloid isolated from the root of Stephania tetrandra, has been shown to be capable of inhibiting calcium influx into the aortic smooth muscle cells of rats (Wu et al, Eur. J. Pharmacol., 1997, 327, 233-238) and Panax ginseng root extract has been shown to inhibit calcium channels in rat sensory neurons (Nah and McCleskey, J. Ethnopharmacol., 1994, 42, 45-51). In another application, all CCBAs, together with substances that reduce the binding of calcium to intracellular proteins, are claimed to relax and/or loosen cutaneous and/or subcutaneous tissue (EP 1,053,745, 2000).
Plant extracts that may comprise CCBAs are described as components in various cosmetic or pharmaceutical preparations. For example, Chinese patent application CN 1117868A claims a Chinese medicine with ginseng that cures night sweating; CN 1135346A claims medicinal compositions with ginseng that induce sweating and JP 62221619A claims that Panax ginseng promotes perspiration; CN 1107061A claims that Stephania tetrandra deodorises and stops sweating and Russian patent RU 2045263 claims body antiperspirants comprising ginseng extract.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided use of a calcium channel blocking agent (CCBA) in a cosmetic product, or in the preparation of a cosmetic product, intended for the reduction of perspiration and/or body malodour, characterised in that said CCBA is of molecular weight less than 750.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cosmetic method of reducing underarm perspiration, said method comprising topical application to the underarm area of a cosmetic product comprising a CCBA of molecular weight less than 750.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cosmetic product comprising a CCBA of molecular weight less than 750 and an anti-microbial agent, characterised in that said anti-microbial agent has an MIC of 1 mg.mlxe2x88x921 or less.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cosmetic product comprising a CCBA, characterised in that said product comprises an additional agent that enhances the perceived antiperspirancy benefit.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cosmetic method of obtaining an antiperspirancy benefit, comprising the topical application of a cosmetic product according to the aforementioned fourth aspect of the invention.
The method of reducing sweat production described herein represents a major step forward in the cosmetic treatment of sweating and body malodour. We have discovered that it is possible to reduce, or even prevent, sweat production from human sweat glands by topical administration of cosmetic products according to the invention. The invention is of greatest benefit when used in the treatment of the more sweaty areas of the body, in particular the underarm areas and, in some embodiments, the feet.
It is believed that the CCBA serves to reduce sweat production at source, that it to say, the CCBA reduces secretion of primary sweat from the secretory coil cells of the sweat glands. Sweat production is triggered by either cholinergic or adrenergic stimulation of the cells of the secretory coil. In response to this stimulation, there is an increase in the intracellular calcium concentration, which in turn initiates a cascade of events resulting in the production of primary sweat. The required elevated level of calcium within the cells of the secretory coil is sustained by an influx of calcium into the cells via calcium channels in the basolateral and/or apical cell membrane. By blocking these calcium channels production of sweat can be reduced or even prevented.
The eccrine sweat glands are the preferred target for the prevention of sweating, these being involved in the body""s thermoregulatory responses as well as emotional responses. Prevention of sweat production from the apocrine secretory coil cells offers benefits when sweat stimulation is brought about by pain or an emotive trigger, for example nervousness. For optimum protection from sweat production, whatever the cause, it is preferred that the CCBA acts upon both the eccrine and apocrine secretory coil cells.
This new method of sweat reduction can be used to augment or replace methods involving the use of pore-blocking antiperpirant actives. When used to augment the use of such actives, the cosmetic product used comprises a CCBA and a pore-blocking antiperpirant active. Such pore-blocking antiperspirant actives include astringent metal salts of the type described hereinafter. Typically, the CCBA employed in such products has a molecular weight less than 750.
The present invention involves topical application of the CCBA, which must penetrate through the skin and reach the secretory coil cells of the sweat glands in sufficient concentration to be effective. Transport of the CCBA from the skin surface to the secretory coil cells may be enhanced in a number of ways.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the transport of the CCBA is enhanced by iontophoresis. Iontophoresis is a method of aiding the passage of polar molecules into the skin by applying a small electrical current. A low voltage (usually from a battery) is applied to a solution of the CCBA in contact with the subject""s skin. The voltage serves to drive charged ions through the skin, thereby delivering the CCBA, in charged form.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the transport of the CCBA is enhanced by the presence of a skin penetration enhancer (SPE) that helps the CCBA to penetrate the skin.
In cosmetic products comprising a CCBA and a pore-blocking antiperspirant active and/or an SPE, it is not essential that these components are part of the same composition. The antiperspirancy benefit derived from use of the invention may be gained by independent application of the components. Such application may be concurrent or consecutive, provided that the body experiences the presence of the components at the same time. When the components are applied from independent compositions, it is preferred that the product also comprises a means for, and/or instruction for, each of the compositions to be applied to the body.
For convenience, it is preferred that the components are present in the same composition.
Other components are also desirably present, particular examples including anti-microbial agents, and/or a carrier material, and/or a transition metal chelator (vide infra).
Calcium Channel Blocking Agent (CCBA)
The CCBAs of the present invention may block any of the calcium channels that exist in the basolateral and/or apical cell membrane. Such calcium channels may be classified as being either voltage-dependent or voltage-independent. The former group is operated by changes in membrane potential and includes six types of channel (L, N, T, P Q, and R). Detailed information on voltage dependent channels and the agents that block them is given by Glossmann and Streissnig in Rev. Phys. Biochem. Pharmacol., 1990, 114, 1-105. Voltage-independent channels are either operated by membrane receptors or by the depletion of calcium stores in the cytoplasm (store operated channels [SOCs]). Detailed information on voltage independent channels and the agents that block them is given by Clementi and Meldolesi in Cell Calcium, 1996, 19(4), 269-279. Of the SOCs, the transient receptor potential (TRP) family is particularly well characterised (see Harteneck, Plant, and Schultz, Trends in Neurosciences, 2000, 23(4), 159-166).
Examples of CCBAs include those mentioned in the three publications referred to in the above paragraph and those mentioned in EP 1,053,745, 2000. Particular examples include phenylalkylamines, such as D600 (methoxy-verapamil), verapamil, desmethoxy-verapamil, anipamil, gallopamil, devapamil, falipamil, and tiapamil; dihydropyridines, such as nifedipine, amlodipine, dazodipine, felodipine, isradipine, lanicarpidine, nimodipine, nisoldipine, nitrendipine, and ryosidine; benzothiazepines, such as diltiazem; and diphenylpiperazines, such as cinnarizine and flunarizine; toxins, such as apamin; 2-aminoethoxydiphenyl berate; SDZ-202 791 R(xe2x88x92), from Sandoz; and SKandF 96365, Smith, Kline, and French.
Our studies have shown, for the first time, that CCBAs have the ability to reduce calcium influx into the secretory coil cells of human eccrine or apocrine glands. The following procedure, or one essentially the same, may be used to test a material for this ability.
The procedure is performed on an isolated human sweat gland. Collapsed segments of secretory coil are held between two glass pipettes in the perfusion bath of an inverted microscope and bathed at 37xc2x0 C. in a solution buffered to pH 7.4. Intracellular calcium may be measured by any convenient means; in our tests the fluorescent dye FURA-2 AM was used (full details are given in Examples 1 and 2). The calcium influx induced by the administration of methylcholine at 1 xcexcmol.dmxe2x88x923 is compared before and after the introduction of the test material into the buffer solution. Test materials are classed as CCBAs if they are able to reduce the methylcholine-induced calcium influx into the cells, preferably by at least 20%, more preferably by at least 50%. The concentration of test material used should be between 1 and 100 xcexcmol.dmxe2x88x923 for pure compounds, 25 xcexcmol.dmxe2x88x923 being a typical concentration of use. When the test material used is not a pure compound, for example when it is a plant extract, allowance must be made for the non-active components in the extract when choosing the test dosage.
Blocking of voltage dependent calcium channels, in particular L-type calcium channels, is believed to be particularly valuable in reducing sweat production from the secretory coil of human sweat glands. Hence, voltage dependent CCBAs, in particular L-type CCBAS, are preferred in all aspects of the present invention. Especially preferred L-type CCBAs are verapamil (including salts thereof) and methoxy-verapamil (including salts thereof). Other preferred CCBAs are cosmetic ingredients, especially those included in the database of the Cosmetic Toiletries and Fragrance Association. Particularly preferred agents are present in plant extracts, for example those derived from Stephania sp., in particular Stephania tetrandra; Salvia sp., in particular Red Sage (Salvia miltiorrhiza); Magnolia sp., in particular Magnolia offinalis and Magnolia fargesii; and Astragalus sp., in particular Milk vetch (Astragalus membranaceus). The active components in these extracts are all natural ingredients and such ingredients are particularly preferred. An especially preferred agent is Safrole, which is present in many natural extracts, including those obtained from Sassafras albidum, Myristica frangrans, and Ocimum basilicium. Other especially preferred agents present in natural extracts are tanshinone (ex Red Sage), magnolol (ex Magnolia officinalis), and denudin B, (ex Magnolia fargesii).
The transport of the CCBA from the skin surface to the secretory coil cells of the sweat glands is aided by the CCBA being of relatively low molecular weight. In certain aspects of the invention, it is essential that the CCBA has a molecular weight of less than 750. In all aspects of the invention, it is preferred that the CCBA has a molecular weight of less than 650, in particular less than 600. In general, the molecular weight will be above 100 and usually above 150. Skin penetration is also aided by the CCBA having a moderate to high hydrophobicity, that is to say having a c.logP of between xe2x88x921 and 5, where c.logP is the logarithm to the base 10 of the calculated octanol/water partition coefficient. By way of example, verapamil has a c.logP of 4.47 and nifedipine has a c.logP of 3.42.
It is highly preferred that the CCBA employed is of low irritancy. Such materials, when applied as a 0.1% solution by weight in a suitable solvent, have an erythema grading of less than 5, in particular less than 4, and especially less than 3, as assessed by the method described by Basketter et al in Contact Dermatitis, 1997, 37, 218-220. For this reason and/or others it is preferred that the CCBA does not possess any strongly acidic functional groups (eg. sulphonic acid groups) or any phenolic functional groups.
Mixtures of CCBAs may be employed and references to preferred amounts of CCBA refer to the total amount of all CCBAs present. This statement also applies, mutatis mutandis, to the other components that may be present.
It is preferred that the CCBA be used at a concentration sufficient to deliver at least 1 xcexcmol.dmxe2x88x923 to the environs of the secretory coil cells. More preferably the level delivered is from 1 to 1000 xcexcmol.dmxe2x88x923, especially from 10 to 1000 xcexcmol.dmxe2x88x923, and most especially from 10 to 100 xcexcmol.dmxe2x88x923. The level required in a cosmetic composition for topical administration is approximately 10 to 5000 times these concentrations, due to dilution on permeation through the skin. Hence, embodiments of the invention preferably involve cosmetic compositions comprising approximately from 0.1 to 250 mmol.kgxe2x88x921 of CCBA. With suitable delivery enhancement present, for example in compositions also comprising an SPE, the amount of CCBA required may be somewhat less, preferred levels being 0.1 to 100 mmol.kgxe2x88x921, more preferably 0.1 to 50 mmol.kgxe2x88x921.
Additional Components
A pore-blocking antiperspirant active is a desirable component in certain embodiments of the invention. Such materials include astringent metal salts conventionally used as antiperspirant salts. Examples include aluminium, zirconium and mixed aluminium/ zirconium salts, including both inorganic salts, salts with organic anions and complexes. Preferred astringent salts include aluminium, zirconium and aluminium/zirconium halides and halohydrate salts, such as chlorohydrates. When included, preferred levels of incorporation are from 0.5% to 60%, particularly from 5% to 30% or 40% and especially from 5% or 10% to 30% or 35% by weight of the composition. Especially preferred aluminium halohydrate salts, known as activated aluminium chlorohydrates, are described in EP 6,739 (Unilever PLC and NV). Zirconium aluminium chlorohydrate actives are also preferred materials, as are the so-called ZAG (zirconium-aluminium-glycine) complexes, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,068 (Procter and Gamble Co.).
An additional component that can sometimes augment the ability of the compositions of the invention to reduce body odour is an anti-microbial agent. Most of the classes of agents commonly used in the art can be incorporated into compositions of the invention. Levels of incorporation are preferably from 0.01% to 3%, more preferably from 0.03% to 0.5% by weight of the non-volatile components of the composition.
In the context of this invention, a non-volatile component is one having a boiling point of at least 50xc2x0 C., at atmospheric pressure.
Preferred compositions of the invention comprise an anti-microbial agent having a minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) of 1 mg.mlxe2x88x921 or less, particularly 200 xcexcg.mlxe2x88x921 or less, and especially 100 xcexcg.mlxe2x88x921 or less. The MIC of an anti-microbial agent is the minimum concentration of the agent required to significantly inhibit microbial growth. Inhibition is considered significant if an 80% or greater reduction in the growth of an inoculum of a relevant micro-organism is observed, relative to a control medium without an anti-microbial agent, over a period of 16 to 24 hours at 37xc2x0 C. A relevant micro-organism that may be used is Staphylococcus epidermidis. Details of suitable methods for determining MICs can be found in xe2x80x9cAntimicrobial Agents and Susceptibility Testingxe2x80x9d C. Thornsberry, (in xe2x80x9cManual of Clinical Microbiologyxe2x80x9d, 5th Edition, Ed. A. Balows et al, American Society for Microbiology, Washington D.C., 1991). A particularly suitable method is the Macrobroth Dilution Method, as described in Chapter 110 of above publication (pp. 1101-1111) by D. F. Sahm and J. A. Washington II. MICs of anti-microbials suitable for inclusion in the compositions of the invention are triclosan: 0.01-10 xcexcg.mlxe2x88x921 (J. Regos et al., Dermatologica (1979), 158: 72-79) and farnesol: ca. 25 xcexcg.mlxe2x88x921 (K. Sawano, T. Sato, and R. Hattori, Proceedings of the 17th IFSCC International Conference, Yokahama (1992) p.210-232). By contrast ethanol and similar alkanols have MICs of greater than 1 mg.mlxe2x88x921. Preferred anti-microbials are bactericides, in particular organic bactericides, for example quaternary ammonium compounds, like cetyltrimethylammonium salts; chlorhexidine and salts thereof; and diglycerol monocaprate, diglycerol monolaurate, glycerol monolaurate, and similar materials, as described in xe2x80x9cDeodorant Ingredientsxe2x80x9d, S. A. Makin and M. R. Lowry, in xe2x80x9cAntiperspirants and Deodorantsxe2x80x9d, Ed. K. Laden (1999, Marcel Dekker, New York). More preferred anti-microbials are bactericides having an MBC (minimum bactericidal concentration) of 1 mg.mlxe2x88x921 or less, particularly 200 xcexcg.mlxe2x88x921 or less, and especially 100 xcexcg.mlxe2x88x921 or less. Examples of preferred anti-microbials are polyhexamethylene biguanide salts (also known as polyaminopropyl biguanide salts), an example being Cosmocil CQ available from Zeneca PLC, preferably used at up to 1% and more preferably at 0.03% to 0.3% by weight; 2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro, 2-hydroxy-diphenyl ether (triclosan), preferably used at up to 1% by weight and more preferably at 0.05-0.3% by weight of the non-volatile components of the composition; and 3,7,11-trimethyldodeca-2,6,10-trienol(farnesol), preferably used at up to 1% and more preferably at up to 0.5% by weight of the non-volatile components of the composition.
Inorganic anti-microbial agents may also be employed, for example zinc phenol sulphonate, preferably at up to 3% by weight of the non-volatile components of the composition.
Skin penetration enhancers (SPEs) are desirable components in certain embodiments of the invention. Such materials are capable of aiding the transport of the CCBA from the skin surface to the eccrine and/or apocrine secretory coil cells. It is highly preferably that such materials are co-soluble with the CCBA employed. Generally, the SPE can be a solvent for the CCBA, the CCBA preferably having a solubility in the SPE of greater than 50 mmol.dmxe2x88x923, more preferably greater than 100 mmol.dm. Suitable SPEs include oleic acid, azone, urea, transcutol, and ethanol. Preferred SPEs are short chain polyhydric alcohols, in particular C2 to C5 alcohols with 2-5 hydroxy groups, especially glycerol and propylene glycol. The SPE may be present at a level of 0.5-90% by weight of the composition in which it is employed, excluding any propellant that may be present. Preferably this level is 1-50% by weight, more preferably from 2-30%, and most preferably from 3-12%.
The ratio of SPE to CCBA in the compositions of the invention is also important. It is preferred that the weight ratio of SPE:CCBA is from 1:1 to 100:1, especially from 2:1 to 50:1, and most especially from 5:1 to 10:1.
A carrier material for the CCBA, is a preferred additional component in the compositions used in the present invention. The carrier material may be hydrophobic or hydrophilic, solid or liquid. Preferred carrier materials are liquids at ambient temperature and atmospheric pressure. Hydrophobic liquids suitable for use include liquid silicones, that is to say, liquid polyorganosiloxanes. Such materials may be cyclic or linear, examples include Dow Corning silicone fluids 344, 345, 244, 245, 246, 556, and the 200 series; Union Carbide Corporation Silicones 7207 and 7158; and General Electric silicone SF1202. Alternatively, non-silicone hydrophobic liquids may be used. Such materials include mineral oils, hydrogenated polyisobutene, polydecene, paraffins, isoparaffins of at least 10 carbon atoms, and aliphatic or aromatic ester oils (eg. isopropyl myristate, lauryl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, diisopropyl sebecate, diisopropyl adipate, or C8 to C18 alkyl benzoates).
Hydrophilic liquid carrier materials, for example water, may also be employed.
Particularly preferred liquid carrier materials comprise organic solvents. Preferred organic solvents have a melting point of less than 10xc2x0 C., preferably less than 5xc2x0 C.; this can benefit both low temperature storage stability and ease of manufacture. A class of preferred organic solvents are aliphatic alcohols (monohydric or polyhydric, preferably having 2 to 8 carbon atoms) and polyglycol ethers, preferably oligoglycol ethers having only 2 to 5 repeat units. Examples include dipropylene glycol, glycerol propylene glycol, butylene glycol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, and industrial methylated spirits. The most preferred organic solvents are aliphatic alcohols, in particular those having 2 to 3 carbon atoms, especially ethanol and isopropanol. Especially preferred liquid carrier materials are also able to function as SPEs (vide supra), for example ethanol.
Mixtures of carrier materials may also be used. The total amount of carrier material employed is preferably from 30% to 99%, more preferably 60% to 98%, expressed as a weight percentage of the total weight of the composition of which it is a part, excluding any volatile propellant that may be present.
In certain embodiments of the invention, a transition metal chelator is desirably present. Such materials may enhance deodorancy benefits and/or the perceived antiperspirancy benefit; the latter benefit also being common to pore-blocking antiperspirant actives. Examples of transition metal chelators are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,190 (Personal Products Co.) and our co-pending application PCT/EP01/00118 (Unilever). Often such materials are acids, although they may be used in their acid form or as salts, for the purposes of this invention. Preferred transition metal chelators have an iron (III) binding constant of greater than 1026; examples including diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA), trans-1,2-diaminocyclohexane-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacetic acid (CDTA), and triethylenetetraaminehexaacetic acid (TTHA). Particularly preferred is DTPA. Such agents may be used in concentrations ranging from 0.001 to 10% by weight of the composition, preferably from 0.01 to 3%, excluding any volatile propellant that may also be present in the composition.
Structurants and emulsifiers are further additional components that are highly desirable in certain product forms. Structurants, when employed, are preferably present at from 1% to 30% by weight of the composition of which they are a part, whilst emulsifiers are preferably present at from 0.1% to 10% by weight. In roll-ons, such materials help control the rate at which product is dispensed by the roll ball. In stick compositions, such materials can form gels or solids from solutions or suspensions of the chelator salt in a carrier fluid. Suitable structurants for use in such compositions of the invention include cellulosic thickeners such as hydroxy propyl cellulose and hydroxy ethyl cellulose, and dibenzylidene sorbitol. Emulsion pump sprays, roll-ons, creams, and gel compositions according to the invention can be formed using a range of oils, waxes, and emulsifiers. Suitable emulsifiers include steareth-2, steareth-20, steareth-21, ceteareth-20, glyceryl stearate, cetyl alcohol, cetearyl alcohol, PEG-20 stearate, and dimethicone copolyol. Suspension aerosols, roll-ons, sticks, and creams require structurants to slow sedimentation (in fluid compositions) and to give the desired product consistency to non-fluid compositions. Suitable structurants include sodium stearate, stearyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, hydrogenated castor oil, synthetic waxes, paraffin waxes, hydroxystearic acid, dibutyl lauroyl glutamide, alkyl silicone waxes, quaternium-18 bentonite, quaternium-18 hectorite, silica, and propylene carbonate. Some of the above materials also function as suspending agents in certain compositions.
Further emulsifiers desirable in certain compositions of the invention are perfume solubilisers and wash-off agents. Examples of the former include PEG-hydrogenated castor oil, available from BASF in the Cremaphor RH and CO ranges, preferably present at up to 1.5% by weight, more preferably 0.3 to 0.7% by weight. Examples of the latter include poly(oxyethylene) ethers.
Certain sensory modifiers are further desirable components. Such materials are preferably used at a level of up to 20% by weight of the composition of which they are a part. Emollients, humectants, volatile oils, non-volatile oils, and particulate solids which impart lubricity are all suitable classes of sensory modifiers. Examples of such materials include cyclomethicone, dimethicone, dimethiconol, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, talc, finely-divided silica (eg. Aerosil 200), polyethylene (eg. Acumist B18), polysaccharides, corn starch, C12-C15 alcohol benzoate, PPG-3 myristyl ether, octyl dodecanol, C7-C14 isoparaffins, di-isopropyl adipate, isosorbide laurate, PPG-14 butyl ether, glycerol, hydrogenated polyisobutene, polydecene, titanium dioxide, phenyl trimethicone, dioctyl adipate, and hexamethyl disiloxane.
Fragrance is also a desirable additional component in the compositions of the invention. Suitable materials include conventional perfumes, such as perfume oils and also include so-called deo-perfumes, as described in EP 545,556 and other publications. Levels of incorporation are preferably up to 4% by weight, particularly from 0.1% to 2% by weight, and especially from 0.7% to 1.7% by weight of the composition of which they are a part.
It should be noted that certain components of compositions perform more than one function. Such components are particularly preferred additional ingredients, their use often saving both money and formulation space. Examples of such components include ethanol, isopropyl myristate, and the many components that can act as both structurants and sensory modifiers, for example silica.
Further additional components that may also be included are colourants and preservatives, for example C1-C3 alkyl parabens.
Product Forms
The compositions employed may take any form. Examples include wax-based sticks, soap-based sticks, compressed powder sticks, roll-on suspensions or solutions, emulsions, gels, creams, squeeze sprays, pump sprays, and aerosols. Each product form contains its own selection of additional components, some essential and some optional. The types of components typical for each of the above product forms may be incorporated in the corresponding compositions of the invention. Roll-on compositions particularly suited to the invention are simple solutions in organic solvents, although water can be tolerated in such compositions. In addition, emulsion compositions, for example oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions, are not excluded. Stick compositions of the invention are preferably based on either a monohydric or polyhydric alcohol organic solvent base. They are often gelled with sodium stearate, although dibenzylidene sorbitol (DBS) may alternatively be used, preferably in combination with hydroxypropyl cellulose.
Aerosol compositions of the invention may comprise from 30 to 99 parts by weight, and particularly 30 to 60 parts by weight of propellant and the remainder (respectively 70 to 1 and particularly 70 to 40 parts by weight) of the antiperspirant/deodorant base composition.
The propellant in the aerosol compositions may be selected from liquified hydrocarbons or halogenated hydrocarbon gases (particularly fluorinated hydrocarbons such as 1,1-difluoroethane and/or 1-trifluoro-2-fluoroethane) that have a boiling point of below 10xc2x0 C. and especially those with a boiling point below 0xc2x0 C. It is especially preferred to employ liquified hydrocarbon gases, and especially C3 to C6 hydrocarbons, including propane, isopropane, butane, isobutane, pentane and isopentane and mixtures of two or more thereof. Preferred propellants are isobutane, isobutane/isopropane, isobutane/propane and mixtures of isopropane, isobutane and butane. Other propellants that can be contemplated include alkyl ethers, such as dimethyl ether or compressed non-reactive gasses such air, nitrogen or carbon dioxide.
Methods of Manufacture
The compositions of the invention may be manufactured by any convenient method. In a particular embodiment of present invention, a suitable composition is manufactured by the addition of a CCBA and an SPE for said CCBA to an appropriate carrier material, the components being agitated to give a homogeneous mixture. Said mixture may be used in any of the product forms described above, with the incorporation of the appropriate additional components.